


there’s a void in your heart, and i put it there

by agentnarry



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gore, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentnarry/pseuds/agentnarry
Summary: i’m so sorry for this—wraith knows about your portal fantasy.
Relationships: Wraith/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	there’s a void in your heart, and i put it there

I wasn’t expecting to be on her squad. She literally hates me, I can tell by the way her eyes are glaring into the side of my face while she flips that stupid kunai around her fingers. Who is she trying to impress? I hate how hot it is though, she never drops it. Its always the same maneuver through her fingers, the blue and white light of energy making a small humming noise.   
I cross my legs tightly, fuck. I don’t find her attractive, I won’t find her attractive . Her tiny stature is annoying, the way she knows exactly whats happening around her at all times, the fact that she probably knows what i’m thinking right now—she’s chuckling. God.   
I clench my jaw and glance at her. She’s smirking. Why is my heart racing?   
I lick my lips, it’s suddenly really hot in here. Fuck.   
The announcers voice booms overhead—it’s time to jump. 

—

We’re running through the tunnel that leads out of trainyard. Octane just died, he decided it would be a good idea to throw a grenade that he didn’t want to carry anymore. He does know you can just drop those right? When I first met the dude I couldn’t believe he blew off his own legs with a grenade, but by now I can’t believe he has any original body parts left.  
This match is just for fun, to ready up for this weekends big one, so he left after his banner dropped. Fuckin’ annoying if you ask me, now I’m left with Wraith.   
She’s dragging a fucking kraber behind her, which still boggles my mind. How is that woman even capable of carrying any of the weapons we use around here?   
“I need heavy ammo,” her sultry voice announces next to me.

I slow my pace to a walking speed and look into my pack. “Uh, I have a few stacks,” I say as I rummage around the bag wondering when I picked up an ultimate accelerant. 

She stops in front of me, leaning against a loot crate, watching me.   
My heart starts racing, because I can feel the pure energy of her stare.   
I find the stacks and hold them out to her, she’s smirking.   
“W-,” I clear my throat, “What?”   
“You know, I’m able to see a multitude of dimensions at once right?”   
I gulp and nod, she takes the ammo.  
“And,” I ask.  
“You should see some of them. I know you’re thinking about what you wish could happen right now, especially now that we’re alone,” is she smirking deeper? Is that possible?   
I gulp again. Fuck. 

She sets down her kraber and walks up to me and puts the tip of her kunai against my chest.   
She looks me up and down before looking into my eyes, “I know about your little fantasy.” 

I can feel a bead of sweat run down my face, “W-what fantasy?” 

She holds her hand out beside her and opens a portal into the void. My heart falls out of my ass, god she knows. 

Her tone drops, “In another place, I’d fulfill it for you. I’d have you pinned to the ground, my knife against your throat, my other hand fingering you so hard, you wouldn’t even remember we’re in the middle of a match right now.”

My eyes widen slightly and i put a hand on her wrist.   
“Wraith, I-,” She cuts me off.

“I’d have you ready for my fist in minutes. I’d shove it in and, god you’d be begging for it, ‘oh, fuck please wraith, do it goD do it already,’” she mocks my voice. 

I grip my fingers tight around her wrist and move my eyes to her lips. 

“I’d open my hand up inside you and open a portal. The gasp you’d let out would be so loud. I’d pull my hand out as you lay there paralyzed in pleasure and fear, watching me with anticipation,” she moves her free hand to the other side of us, ending the portal she had previously began, “god your pathetic little voice would let out one more word, ‘please,’ and i’d enter the void, only to come out of the portal inside your body, causing you to literally explode from the force,” she takes a step away from me. 

“Your blood and guts would be everywhere, god. The only reason I won’t do it is because it would come out of my paycheck to clean you up.” 

I just stare at her in awe, she picks up her kraber and snaps her gaze to right behind me before lifting the gun and aiming over my shoulder, my ears start ringing after the shot goes off and the announcer says “WE HAVE OUR WINNERS.”   
Wraith smirks at me one more time, “Meet me in my room in an hour and i’ll fulfill your less gory fantasies.”


End file.
